


Run Me Over

by All_the_write_reasons



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Fights, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_write_reasons/pseuds/All_the_write_reasons
Summary: A different take on the Montgomery/Alex fight.Based on the prompts:“Do your parents even realize they’re living proof that two wrongs don’t make a right?”"I can’t help imagining how much awesomer the world would be if your dad had just pulled out?"





	Run Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently someone went through my AO3 account and reported all of my fanfictions because of a link i put at the bottom of them. All of my fics were deleted with no warning, so i was unable to see how many views or Kudos or comments i had, and i can no longer go and see that, so i'm very sorry about that happening, it shouldn't have.
> 
> I just wanted to say that clicking on that link was completely optional and i would never beg my readers to follow or support me on any platform, it was just like attaching my tumblr link (which many authors do). It was wrong on my part and could have very easily been avoided.

  


The minute alex heard the car screech to a stop, he turned in a ball of fury. The car had stopped only inches from where he was standing, with none other than Justin Foley and Montgomery de la Cruz in the front seats. Alex balled his fists, fury bubbling in the pit of his stomach for what seemed to be no reason. He really wished the damn car had kept going. Alex stormed over to the drivers side, glaring daggers at the jocks the entirety of the short stride.

“The fuck is your problem!?” He was right outside the window, watching as they glanced at each other and grinned. How fucking awesome that they found their little spectacle funny. “People are walking here asshole.” Justin laughed once more before rolling down his window in a clearly mocking manner.

“Dude, chill Standall. It's all good.” Alex furrowed his brows.

“Yeah? It's all chill? You think you can just run over people like you do to everyone at this fucking school? Grow some balls Justin.”

“You're bugging, chill out before you cause a scene.” Justin sneered. The blondes jaw clenched, a warning that he was teetering dangerously on the edge. He slammed his hand on the side of Justins car.

“Get out of the car.”

“What?”

“Get out of the fucking car, Foley!” He screamed, stepping back as Justin stepped out, Monty stuck to his seat, snickering and opening his snapchat. 

“Chill out Alex, you need to calm down. Calm the fuck down.” Alex couldn't say what demon must have possessed him. He was just so tired of feeling static, like nothing he did actually mattered anymore. He wanted to feel something, whatever it was, even pain would be better than the constant numbness he lived with ever since Hannah had died.

“Calm down? I’m gonna beat your ass.” He grit his teeth, already starting to regret his decision to start this dumb fight. Justin glanced around slightly, wearily eyeing the growing crowd. He didnt want people to think he was a pussy, or worse, that he cared about what happened to Alex fucking Standall.

“Fine. You want a fucking fight?” He knew Alex’s strength lied with his words, not his fists. At least there was no chance he could lode to the wannabe goth. Judging only shot one more glance at Monty before pulling back and connecting his fist with alex’s face harshly. He didnt use his full strength, even though he knew he should have. Alex was clearly begging Justin to beat the living daylights out of him.

“Is that all you have?” Alex spit blood on the ground, it was trickling from the split in his lip, the barely there split in his lip. “You don’t have to hold back asshole.”

“I don’t even know why we’re fighting you freak. You just lost your shit-”

“Yeah? You want me to provoke you? Suddenly Justin Foley has morals? Suddenly you need a reason to be an utter fucking douchebag?” Alex's voice was starting to go hoarse. He could feel himself getting emotional. He didn't deserve to cry, not after what he did to Hannah. He deserved to hurt, maybe even die. “You know what? I can hit you where it hurts too? You want that. Or will you fucking punch me like you mean it?” Alex didn't even care what the crowd thought of him at this point. If he was lucky enough, he wouldn't be alive long enough to find out either. 

Justin stayed silent before parting his lips slightly and speaking, “There's something seriously fucked in your head.” Alex scoffed dryly.

“You think? You know what, Justin? You're actually real life fucking proof that two wrongs don't make a right. I just can't help thinking about- fantasizing about how much better the world would be if your dad had pulled out. Before your whore of a mom had a chance to make the world a worse place.” The harsh punch that landed on his face proved that alex’s words had achieved exactly what he meant them to. The punches didn't just stop with one, each blow stinging as Justin’s knuckles dug into various places on his body. Alex could tell the jock was was basically shaking with fury. Alex couldn't just let his ass get handed to him though, he needed to at least attempt to fight back. 

Alex pushed up as hard as he could, managing to throw busting off balance enough to scramble away, a satisfied smirk on his face. He swung his fist, not even getting close to Justin's strength or accuracy, but at least he landed a punch. It felt like for the first time in weeks the thick fog that had clouded his thoughts was lifted. He felt almost normal, but the fact that he could only achieve this when getting his ass handed to him by Justin proved just how wrong that thought was. After a few minutes, Alex didn't bother trying to fight back. He just curled into a ball on the hot asphalt, hoping he would either pass out or bleed out, whichever came first. He nearly screamed when Justin was roughly yanked back by none other than Mr. Porter.

He wiped his face with his cardigan sleeve, accomplishing nothing more than smearing the blood over his features. He didn't want the brutal beating to stop. He scanned his eyes around the circle, letting the cou sailors scoldings float emptily through the air. He locks eyes with many guilty gazes. He didn't understand he they could all live with themselves, they all knew what they did. They killed her, just like he did. He needed to hurt, to suffer for what he did to Hannah Baker. Why was he the only one punishing himself. 

Alex pushed himself to his feet. “Fuck you Foley, you deserve to rot in hell just like the rest of us.”

  



End file.
